


Cheating

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Shameless Smut, Smut, most characters tagged are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Enid wants to piss off Ron and Carl is more than willing to help.





	Cheating

Carl was against cheating, most times.

His mom had cheated on his dad and look how that turned out. They'd gotten a divorce, Rick had lost his wife and his best friend at the same time, started drinking every day and every night and hallucinating, seeing shit that just wasn't there and acting like a crackhead, but he wasn't a crackhead, surprisingly. Carl had lost his mom and what had been like an uncle to him, nowadays he saw them every Thanksgiving and Christmas, if that, and he wasn't all that mad about it. Now he had a half-sister who he loved very much and who happened to live with him and his dad because Shane and his mom weren't capable of taking care of themselves let alone a kid, and isn't that fucking wild? Judith had been put into Rick's custody back when he still had a drinking problem and back when he still thought the world had ended and the apocalypse had occurred because that's just how shitty Lori and Shane were at parenting. It's almost as if they hadn't learned a damn thing when they helped raise Carl—but that's beside the point here. The point is, cheating had kinda sorta turned his and his dad's lives upside down and he swore it off one night, probably around 4 AM, when he was around 12 or 13, while he was cleaning his dad's puke off his shirt for him.

Cheating was bad and that wasn't up for debate. The next time he realized this was a few years later when he was around 16, when his neighbor, the beautiful, bad bitch named Rosita Espinosa had dragged every piece of clothing her boyfriend at the time, Abraham, had out into their front yard and burned it until it was charcoal black. She'd also keyed his car and slept with the man who'd once tried to kill him after an intense bar fight, Negan, but—Carl had gotten the point after she burned the man's clothes and he imagined Abraham got the point as well. Cheating was bad.

However, sometimes things turned out okay. Abraham and Sasha were still in a happy relationship, as were Rosita and Negan who seemed to be absolutely in love and absolutely perfect for each other, both utterly vindictive at times, but also really nice if you didn't piss them off! His dad and his mom got along decently nowadays as well. Their relationship wasn't perfect but it was better than when they were together!

Cheating was bad but things turned out okay in the end most times, it seemed. He was hoping it'd be the same in this situation. Besides, technically he wasn't the one cheating on anyone.

"Take my fucking bra off, Carl Grimes!"

Enid was pissed at Ron. Carl couldn't remember exactly why she was pissed at Ron this time because she was always pissed at Ron and he couldn't remember what he'd done now. Also because when she'd told him she was pissed at Ron, she immediately followed it up with 'and I want you to fuck me to get back at him. He doesn't appreciate me? Fine! You will!'

And then she'd shoved him back into his house, dragged him into his room, locked the door and shoved him onto the bed. And now here they were. Carl butt ass naked and Enid waiting impatiently to be the same.

Carl and Ron were kinda almost friends. Sure, they didn't get along most times and Carl found himself wanting to literally choke the shit out of the bastard more times than not when they were around each other, but also, Carl didn't wanna do this to Ron. If he found out about Enid cheating on him with Carl he'd be heartbroken and pissed off. Carl didn't wanna deal with that.

But also, Enid was half naked in front of him, practically begging for him to fuck her and now wasn't really the time for him to be acting like some sort of moral compass. Besides, this wasn't the first time they'd had sex and they hadn't gotten caught before. This would be just fine!

"Shut up, I'm going to!"

Enid and Carl were friends but the older they got the more they realized how much they kind of really hated each other. Enid was bitchy, bratty, and bitchy again. Carl was a too brave, too bold and too ballsy and he always thought he knew everything. Enid found that spending too much time with him led to her wanting to rip her hair out.

Still, they were friends. Mostly because they found each other attractive and sometimes quite bearable.

"Move your fucking hands!" Carl growled as he swatted Enid's hands away. Her knuckles were turning white as they gripped her panties, ready to get them off herself since he was being so slow about it, but he wasn't having that. He placed his fingers where hers once were and yanked them off himself.

Enid rolled her eyes and looked to the side as Carl spit into the palm of his hand and rubbed his dick a few times. He positioned himself at her entrance and gave her no time to adjust before thrusting into her and letting out a loud groan.

He loved having his own house. Sure, it was a small and shitty one bedroom home that resembled a storage shed more than it did a house, but it was all his. He was free to come and go as he pleased, he could clean up whenever he wanted or not at all, he could eat what he wanted, do what he wanted, say what he wanted, do **who** he wanted, and most importantly,

"Shit, Carl!" Enid yelled as he pushed in and out of her quickly.

Nobody could say anything about that.

She could scream until she lost her voice, and he didn't have to worry about getting into trouble for it.

He grunted and grabbed her hands, making her hold her legs up so that he could see what he was doing. He wanted to be able to see his cock sliding in and out of her beautiful little pussy. That sight was the best thing about having sex with her, other than the feeling of her squeezing the shit out of his dick, and knowing that Ron would never be able to make her scream like he could.

Carl's senses were overwhelmed in the best way possible. The feeling of Enid's soft skin under his hands as he gripped her hips and the feeling of his skin slapping against hers with each thrust mixed with the delicious smell of what could only be described as the creamiest pussy he'd ever fucked was making it harder and harder for him to form coherent thoughts. The sound of her heavy breathing, low whines, high pitched moans and even higher pitched screaming mixed with the taste of her wicked tongue when he leaned down to kiss her made him speed up his thrusts without even thinking about it, his cock felt like it was throbbing more than it ever had before! "I'm better than Ron, ain't I?" Carl questioned breathlessly, a smug smirk making its way onto his face.

Enid hummed and nodded, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as she tried to tune him out and just focus on the feeling of him rearranging her damn guts. Carl was an annoying asshole most of the time but damn if the boy didn't know how to fuck!

Carl growled lowly and placed a firm smack on her ass, causing her to let out a yelp. "Words, Enid. Use your words."

"You're better than him," She grumbled through clenched teeth. He raised his brows and slowed down his pace, causing her to whine. "You're a lot better than him, Carl, you're so much better!"

Carl, content with her nicer tone of voice and lack of attitude, sped up once again. "You should just dump him and be with me instead," he huffed.

"The only good thing about you is your dick, that isn't going to happen."

Well, at least he tried.

"I'm close," he muttered as he slowly came to a stop. He pulled out of her and watched as she repositioned herself, wrapping a warm hand around his cock before licking the tip of it. He put a hand on the back of her head, guiding her down further until the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. Enid moaned, bobbing her head up and down for only a few seconds before Carl couldn't take it anymore. She didn't stop sucking as he came, and he thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure.

"Damn it, you're great at that." He whispered before pushing her off of him. "Your turn."

Enid grinned before lying on her back again. Before Carl could even think about moving there was a loud banging on his front door. He furrowed his brow in confusion and looked at Enid who looked beyond smug.

"I think I accidentally called Ron and maybe he heard this whole thing." She grinned. "Oops."


End file.
